Kawaii Hawaii
by FieryFafar
Summary: Just a bunch of lil random kawaii stories for your eyes 0w0


_1. Sequel_

"Gosh you're tall." Mei tiptoed in front of Hyu, poorly trying her very best to beat his height. The boy merely stood in amusement, rolling his eyes at her failed attempt. Scoffing to see the joy on his face, Mei gave a little hop. "I'm gonna be taller, you'll see!"

"I can't wait to see that amazing achievement." Hyu laughed louder as he saw the adorable pout on her lips.

_2. Conflicting_

A tap on the shoulder was felt by Leaf. Without a second thought, she turned her head – only to receive a chaste kiss by a certain brunette.

Her cheeks were bright red as cheeks. Her gentle brown eyes were wide as saucer plates. Leaf gawked as Green flashed a cheeky smirk, his cheeks also tinted in vague red.

It took her a minute to revive from the kiss attack. "G-Green, don't scare me like that!"

_3. Twinleaf_

"Aw Jun, you made a smudge on my finger!" Hikari pouted as she pulled her hand away. She looked at the back of her index finger, sighing to see orange paint smeared right to the back of her palm. "You definitely have no talent for this." She heard a sigh, and for that, the girl bit back a laugh to see his face.

"Well duh." Jun groaned lazily as he flicked the little brush. "You're the one who wanted a manicure. I told you I'm not very artsy with this girl stuff."

_4. Checkmate_

"Hey nerd! What's up?"

Cheren almost screamed as soon as he felt something wrapping around his neck and his body being pulled downwards. The spectacled boy looked up, grimacing to see his smirking childhood friend. "White! Would you please stop startling me like that!"

White showed neither guilt nor mercy. Chuckling in amusement, she playfully nudged his head with her fist. "I miss you too, buddy."

_5. Nameless_

"Hey sexy. Come here often?" Red happily leaned against Green's chest, playfully nudging the teen's stomach with his elbow.

Green only stared in boredom. He didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or smack the boy square on the head. "Ha ha, very funny. Get off me, you dork. You're heavy as fuck."

_6. Ferriswheel_

"I love you." N gave a light kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." His lips moved to her nose.

"I love you!" He then slid down to her mouth. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" N chanted the name like it was a necessity. His emerald eyes sparkled in joy. His mouth formed the widest smile no one has ever seen. "I love you so much!"

White gave a lazy, timid grin. Her cheeks felt hot to the touch. Her mouth trembled, holding back a laugh to see such an expression. "N," she said softly, voice in a mix of chuckles to see excitement on his face, "just because I said that expressing your love to others is a good thing, that doesn't mean you have to say it and show it like a thousand times."

N flashed an honest, boyish smile. He too chuckled, flaunting the innocence in his tone. Bringing her hands closer to his lips, he kissed each of her fingertips. "I do not see the harm in expression what I truly feel. Besides, it is truly endearing to let it all out." He saw the blush on her cheeks, and that only strengthened the pure love he has for her. "I love you!"

_7. Soulsilver_

Kotone mindlessly and softly patted Silver's cheeks. Though no words came from the girl's mouth – much to his relief – Silver was now growing annoyed at the silent action that she was doing to his face.

Finally, after feeling that his cheeks were growing numb from the constant petting, Silver quickly gripped her wrists. "Can I help you?" he asked dryly, voice dripping with sarcasm. He saw his girlfriend emitting a childish giggle, thus giving warmth and colour to his stiff cheeks.

"You're like a Pokémon." Kotone chuckled sweetly, hands lightly tapping his chest. However, the laughter was halted in seconds as she felt something locking her lips. The brunette opened her eyes, only to see Silver kissing her out of the blue.

The kiss broke in seconds. Both were now drowned in their bashfulness. Silver's expression was the clearest; skin red hot from top to bottom. Without a word, he placed his forehead on her shoulder. "You're like a Pokémon…" He muttered stubbornly, however voice dripping with complete abash like a flustered child.

_**END.**_


End file.
